


Felicity Queen

by MillieR



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dancing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillieR/pseuds/MillieR
Summary: Oliver finds out Felicity can dance and finds it hard to control himself and can't keep his hands off her, but he has to because she's with Ray now after he pushed her away.OlicitySet season 3 (but no real big threat)
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Ray Palmer/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60





	Felicity Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is just one single oneshot, but if you like it and want to leave a prompt then I'll do that one too:)  
> \- I don't like writing established olicity much  
> \- I stopped watching arrow after S4 (and I only really liked up to S3)  
> \- Olicity!
> 
> This is also a rewrite of another oneshot I wrote in a series, but that was three years ago and my writing was so much worse so I had to rewrite it.
> 
> Please enjoy:)

Oliver stifled another laugh at Diggle’s visibly growing frustration in order to not make him any angrier. He was only trying to do a favour for the older man, but it wasn’t exactly working out for either of them.

Digg was a skilled fighter, a loyal friend, an amazing father and husband. He could give great advice, flawlessly fire a gun, fly a plane, he could even sing. John Diggle had always been talented and could do anything he put his mind to…

Anything but dancing, apparently.

For their wedding, Lyla wanted to make sure they abided to a large number of traditions, such as dancing with her husband, since their last wedding was rushed and not incredibly romantic. The only problem was that Diggle could not dance. At all.

That’s why Oliver had agreed to teach him.

Oliver had trained people in combat and he’d been a good enough teacher. He’d been able to teach basics to the most un-coordinated of people within a few days, so he’d naively figured that it couldn’t possibly be that hard to teach a well co-ordinated man like John Diggle to dance.

He was very, very wrong with that assumption.

Oliver had spent almost the entire previous day trying to teach Digg the very basics of footwork, and Digg still just couldn’t get it right. The wedding was only a few weeks away, and at this rate he didn’t think Digg would be able to even be able to partake in a basic two-step by that time – even if Lyla had been the lead. Not only that, but Digg had wanted to surprise his bride by learning more than just the traditional first dance in order to sweep her off her feet. Too bad that, with the way that he was going, the only way he would be sweeping her off her feet would be when he accidentally tripped her up with his own.

Diggle was absolutely helpless.

Helping him, or attempting to anyway, was becoming a tiresome and frustrating process, but it was also hilarious to watch, leaving Oliver struggling to keep a straight face. They were just lucky crime was currently on the low, leaving the boys enough time and energy to put into this.

Up until the age of eighteen, Oliver had been in dance classes as per his mother’s request. Moira had said that gentlemen knew how to dance, not that he had actually cared about being a gentleman at that point in his life – he had just thought it might help him get laid. However, by the time he was eighteen he had realized he needed nothing more than his charming smile and the drop of his name to achieve that particular feat. So, he’d quit.

But he’d never actually forgotten this training so, again naively, he had assumed that he would be able to teach Digg a basic slow dance, at least, with no issues.

After getting frustrated with the lack of improvement being made, Oliver decided Diggle might benefit from having a partner to dance with. So, instead of asking Felicity to step in to hold Lyla’s place, Oliver took the place of Digg’s dance partner.

Felicity had been sat quietly at her desk, trying to update her firewalls whilst keeping tabs on any potential crime, but she kept finding herself getting distracted. Usually this was something caused by Oliver’s use of the salmon ladder, half-naked and glistening in sweat, directly in front of her desk, but this time it was Digg and his ridiculous dancing attempts – if you could even call it that.

She could tell that Oliver’s teaching was not working. He explained things wrong and went about things in an order which Felicity definitely would not have. She knew that Oliver needed to, at least, mould his teaching styles to John specifically, and he was not doing that. Instead of speaking up about this, since she really didn’t want her friends finding out about her dance-ability nor did she want to be given the responsibility of teaching Digg, she was able to see the hilarity in the situation she was watching unfold.

Felicity had been silently chuckling in her corner, sometimes having to stifle her laugh with a hand over her mouth or with the bite of her lip. And sometimes, when Digg did something particularly laughable, Oliver’s gaze would travel over to her, meeting her eyes and giving her an amused smile, knowing they both were thinking the same thing.

When Felicity next looked over to find Digg in Oliver’s arms as Oliver attempted to get Diggle’s stiff body to move with him, Felicity had to bite her lip so hard to keep from crying out with laughter, she wouldn’t have been surprised if it drew blood. She noticed Oliver’s humour dying down, being taken over by pure frustration as Diggle continued to somehow step on Oliver’s or his own feet at least once a minute.

Frustration eventually won out and Oliver soon went back to just attempting to go over the basic footwork with Digg again, deciding he didn’t want his toes to be completely black and blue by the end of the day.

At this point, Digg was a flurry of embarrassment and frustration also, only making it harder for Oliver to get through to him. It was admirable, however, how hard he would try to do a simple thing for his wife just to see a smile on her face.

It wasn’t until Diggle actually shouted in frustration that Felicity spoke up from the desk she was sat at without so much as a look in their direction, keeping her eyes focussed on the monitor she was working on. “You need to loosen up.” She told them. “Both of you.” She added as both of the men stopped what they were doing to turn their attention towards her, Digg breathing heavily and Oliver with his jaw set in frustration.

“What?” Digg asked after a beat.

Felicity looked over to them, an eyebrow raised and a slightly tired expression on her face. “You’re too tense, if you’re going to dance it has to be looser than that, unless you’re trying out some new robotic two-step that I’ve never heard of.” Felicity answered with a shrug.

Digg faltered for a second, his gaze switching between his two friends. “Oliver said it was like fighting. Fighting is not loose.” He eventually ground out and Felicity sighed.

“The co-ordination is like fighting, and the rhythm can be too, it really depends on what you’re doing.” Felicity told them, “But, firstly, from what I’ve just seen you are lacking in co-ordination of any kind,” she went on, receiving a small chuckle from Oliver before he was silenced by Digg’s glare. “And secondly, the dance has to flow together nicely, you have to loosen up a bit, which is not so much like fighting.”

Oliver looked over to her suspiciously as Digg contemplated what she was saying. “You can dance.” Oliver stated and Felicity shrugged in response, turning her attention back to the monitors in front of her, making it clear she was uninterested in elaborating.

Digg ignored this obvious exit from the conversation, however. “Teach me.” Digg begged.

Oliver looked at Digg, offence evident on his face, but Digg took no notice.

“Digg, I don’t-“

“Please, Felicity, I am helpless and Oliver is a terrible teacher. You have to help me, please. Think of it as a wedding present?” Digg interrupted her argument, all but getting on his knees and literally begging for her help. She looked away from her monitors again, laughing slightly at the big grown man the had practically falling at her feet.

“Excuse me?” Oliver questioned Digg, offended by the insult, but Digg didn’t look the slightest bit guilty.

“What? It’s true.” Digg stated with a shrug towards his best man.

Oliver responded with a small glare before turning his attention to Felicity with a questioning glance and she simply mirrored Diggle’s shrug, biting her lip trying to fight off her smile without success. Oliver faked offense, but eventually gave her a small smile of his own. Honestly, he was glad to not have to try and teach Digg to dance anymore, he would have more luck with a brick wall.

“Felicity, please.” Digg asked one more time, desperation in his voice, and she sighed in defeat.

Nodding, she replied, getting up from her chair. “Okay. Fine. I’m going to get changed, I’ll be back in a minute.” She told her friend before departing to the bathroom.

When she came back out, Felicity had on a pink sports bra and plain black leggings with a grey hoodie mostly zipped-up over the top, revealing just the slightest triangle of her sports bra, her feet were bare and her hair was up in a messy bun with a few stray hairs framing her face which was now free of makeup. Oliver’s breath caught in his throat as he turned to see her, struck by how beautiful she was.

Felicity blushed slightly under his gaze before moving to the training mats and calling Digg back over to where he had been dancing before. Oliver sat in Felicity’s chair, watching them, watching _her_ , intrigued.

Part of her wished he would just go about his business, feeling the pressure of his gaze on her. Logically, she knew he probably wasn’t judging her, but the irrational part of her brain didn’t want to listen to that logic.

Shaking it off, Felicity shot Oliver a stern look over to where he sat at her station. “Do not hurt my computers.” She told him, receiving an amused smile in response before she asked for music.

“Music already? Shouldn’t you teach him some bas-“ She cut him off, an eyebrow raised.

“I’m sorry, I was under the impression that your way didn’t work?” she asked, smiling triumphantly when he had no reply. “Exactly. Now, music please?” she asked him, and he couldn’t help but return her smile as he conceded. When she smiled like that, he felt his heart ache in the best way possible as he saw the glint in her eyes and the happiness on her face.

Once Oliver had followed through with her request, she turned her attention back to Diggle, desperately trying to ignore the feel of his eyes being on her.

“Okay, so stay loose and try not to overthink about where you’re placing your movements, okay?” She told Dig, receiving a determined nod in response as he too a breath to relax his tensed muscles. “Follow my lead to begin with.” She instructed.

Slowly, she took him through the dance and some basic steps.

It was difficult because Digg was almost always standing tense and ready for a fight, as his days in the forces had taught him to do. He wasn’t the kind of man whose body naturally ‘flowed’ as the dance demanded.

Eventually, with Felicity’s help, he got the hang of it. After a few hours went by and Felicity had managed to keep her toes from being stepped on, she let him have a go at taking the lead, and taught him a few more fun moves that she thought were simple enough for him to pick up in the next few weeks but that would be enough to wow Lyla.

By the end of the day, they were both exhausted, and Digg still needed a lot of work, but she had accomplished much more than Oliver had managed to in a much smaller time frame, and she couldn’t deny that made her feel slightly giddy.

Oliver had been impressed and shocked by how well his girl could dance, before he mentally kicked himself. She wasn’t his girl anymore. She wasn’t his anything. She was with Ray now. He’d lost his chance with her because of his own stupidity, and when he had come to that realization he had been too late, and she had been kissing Palmer – a normal, nice guy who could offer her a good life, unlike him. He knew it was the right decision when he walked away that night, but that didn’t mean it hurt any less.

He was not looking forward to seeing them together at the wedding, since Diggle had told Felicity to bring Palmer as her plus one and she had agreed to do so. It hurt to see her with someone else.

Oliver hadn’t even entertained the idea of bringing a plus-one. There was only one girl he wanted, and he’d driven her away. If he couldn’t have her, he wouldn’t have anyone.

He understood why she had to move on with Ray, she’d been waiting for him to get his act together for three years only for him to hurt her again and again with his own fears and insecurities. It wasn’t fair or him to have expected her to wait for him any longer. Now that he’d finally gotten over that shit, and was prepared to be in a relationship with her, she had the chance to be happy with someone else. He didn’t want to ruin that happiness, especially this way she could be happy and safe, but he also had made himself a promise, that if for some reason she wasn’t happy with Palmer and broke up with the guy, he would tell her how he felt. If she felt the same way, he would do it right this time. He’d ask her out on a first date, again, and hope that this one wouldn’t blow-up in their faces. He wouldn’t leave her again.

What Digg had told him stuck, “If you really wanted her to be happy, you’d be with her, man.”

But for now, he knew he needed to sit back and let her be happy with Ray now that she had that opportunity.

The first hour or so, Oliver had just sat and watched his two friends dance, his eyes never leaving Felicity, admiring the way her body moved effortlessly beautifully.

It wasn’t until she had gotten warm enough to unzip the hoodie that he had known he had to distract his mind with something else, finding her far too tempting to watch.

He had moved onto training for a while, until he looked over to find Felicity had discarded the hoodie completely, and Digg was shirtless. He knew he shouldn’t be jealous. Not only did he have no right to be, but Digg was practically married, and the two were like siblings so he shouldn’t have let it get to him. But seeing her in another man’s arms, sweating and shirtless was torture. Not to mention, the whole other type of torture he had felt seeing her like that and not being able to touch her.

He knew he had to get out of there and clear his head, so he went to pick them up some food, walking to Big Belly Burger and back in an attempt to gain control of his emotions.

When he returned, he placed the food on Felicity’s desk – making sure to keep the drinks far away from Felicity’s computers, not wanting to face her loud voice for putting them at risk – and was relieved to see they had finished dancing. He removed his shirt again, remembering Felicity’s comment about how often she had seen him shirtless, warm from the walk.

But, when he looked over to Felicity, he saw she remained in her workout gear, hoodie still discarded to the floor, sweat glistening on her body, and her breathing beginning to regulate, and his breath caught in his throat once again. It was getting increasingly difficult to remain in control of his emotions with her, and it had been for a while, but this was different. How raw and natural she was in this moment had caught him off guard and he was struggling to keep his composure.

Feeling proud of himself, Digg excused himself to shower, leaving Oliver alone with Felicity.

Oliver’s mouth was dry as he stared at her and he licked his lips a couple times before taking a breath to try and control himself once again. Apparently, his resolve was hopeless against her.

Felicity looked back at him, her breath catching as she did so.

A sheen of sweat covered his abs, and his hair was slightly ruffled. What caught her most off-guard, however, was the look of pure lust and desire in his eyes as he stared at her, making her stomach flip, and she was sure she was looking at him with the same look.

She knew it was wrong to feel this way about him when she had a boyfriend. But it wasn’t like she was acting on it, and it wasn’t usually this bad, she had chosen to be with Ray as she knew Oliver would never let go of this ridiculous idea that being with her would put her in danger and that she’d be better off without him. She knew he’d never stop making decisions for her, assuming he knew what was best, so she had gotten out. She couldn’t wait around for him forever, and Ray wanted her and was ready to give her what she deserved.

Felicity knew she wouldn’t act on these feelings, and neither would Oliver, and she was happy with Ray, so there was no harm done, right?

Oliver’s resolve was slipping. He watched a bead of sweat drip, following the curve of her cleavage, disappearing into her sports bra. His gaze immediately flew back to her eyes, however, when he realized he’d been obviously staring at her chest.

When he was met with her usually bright blue eyes looking almost as dark as his, he faltered, and before he could stop himself, he was talking. “Dance with me?” He asked, slowly making her way towards her. He just needed to touch her. He just wanted to dance with her.

Felicity’s eyes grew wider, shock evident in them, but she found herself being unable to look away from his. She swallowed, hard. “What?” She breathed out, thinking she must not have heard right. This wasn’t really happening.

Oliver took a deep breath, “Dance with me.” He said, his voice rough with desire, taking the final step towards her, lightly taking her hand in his, running his thumb over it causing a shiver to creep down Felicity’s spine.

“Oliver,” she started to protest weakly, closing her eyes momentarily trying to organise her thoughts, “Do you really think that’s a good idea?” she asked him, voice barely above a whisper.

“Please?” he asked, his eyes practically begging her, ignoring her question because they both knew the answer. No. No, it was not a good idea because he wasn’t sure he’d be able to resist her once he felt their bodies move together, and once he could touch her. But in that moment, he needed nothing more than to touch her, and to dance with her.

“Okay,” Felicity whispered, giving in, looking down at their touching hands, swallowing hard once again.

Ever so slowly, gentler than most would think possible of the arrow, he led her to the middle of the training mat.

At first, they both just stood there, barely moving, facing each other. Neither of them knew whether it was safe to make the first move. This felt more dangerous than any mission either of them had been on. Like one wrong move could ruin everything.

Eventually, Oliver snaked his hand around her waist, shockwaves traveling through his body as he felt her soft, bare skin against his calloused hands above the waistline of her leggings, his other hand resting on the side of her face. Felicity felt her own hands travel up to rest around his neck.

‘The Night We Met’ by Lord Huron came through the speakers as they began to move with each other.

_‘I am not the only traveler_

_Who has not repaid his debt_

_I've been searching for a trail to follow again_

_Take me back to the night we met’_

As she span in Oliver’s arms, she thought about the first night she’d truly met Oliver. Not just Oliver Queen billionaire, and not just the arrow, but Oliver. The night he’d been shot by his mother and had come to her for help, revealing his identity. She knew he sometimes regretted bringing her into all of this, or at least thought she regretted it, but she could never bring herself to. Even if it would have prevented this heartache, she wouldn’t have exchanged knowing him for the world.

_‘And then I can tell myself_

_What the hell I'm supposed to do_

_And then I can tell myself_

_Not to ride along with you’_

Oliver found himself tightening his grip on her as he thought about what his life would have been like without her. He knew he probably would have ended up dead a long time ago if it wasn’t for her. She helped him more than she could ever know, and it hurt him knowing she sometimes doubted her significance to the team. To him. He thought about what decision he would make if he had to do it all over again, deciding that he wouldn’t have done anything differently. He knew she deserved a normal life, but selfishly he knew he needed her. He knew that, if he had the chance to change it all, there wouldn’t be enough strength in the world that he could gather to stop himself from bringing her into his life, not after knowing her. Not after discovering how well their bodies moved together, each move they made as one becoming more dangerous.

_‘I had all and then most of you_

_Some and now none of you’_

He thought about how many opportunities he had missed to be with her because he had been afraid and let his anxieties get to him, controlling him and controlling her. He’d had her and driven her away, now he was left without her. But for right now, no matter how temporary, he had her in his arms.

_‘Take me back to the night we met_

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_Haunted by the ghost of you’_

She recalled how in her new relationship with Ray, whilst she was happy to forget her thing with Oliver during the day with Ray, she knew as soon as she was alone, she was haunted by the memories of Oliver and her. The first night she’d spent with Ray, he had fallen asleep smiling after the fact, and she remembered having to hold back tears as she realized that she’d felt more thinking about every time Oliver’s hand had found itself drawn to her, resting on her lower back or shoulders, and thinking about how he’d kissed her in the hospital, than she had felt sleeping with Ray. She’d felt horrible but had told herself to get over it. By the morning, she had decided that she could still learn to love Ray. But she was till haunted by her memories of Oliver.

_‘Oh, take me back to the night we met_

_When the night was full of terrors_

_And your eyes were filled with tears_

_When you had not touched me yet_

_Oh, take me back to the night we met’_

They thought about how much pain they had caused each other throughout their relationship, even if they’d only gone out on one date and shared a single kiss, but both of them knowing that neither of them wanted to give it up for anything, even though they knew they probably should.

_‘I had all and then most of you_

_Some and now none of you_

_Take me back to the night we met_

_I don't know what I'm supposed to do_

_Haunted by the ghost of you_

Take me back to the night we met’

The song ended and they found themselves closer than before, their bodies touching and their skin on fire. Their faces were so close they were breathing the same used air, but neither moved away, not even as the song changed.

In fact, they started to move closer together as he used one of his hands to brush away the stray hairs fluttering in front of her mouth, his movements painfully slow as they each refused to break eye-contact.

Any rational thoughts left them both as they gravitated closer towards each other. Milliseconds away from sharing their second kiss, they jumped apart as they heard the Foundry door shut, accompanied by the voices of Laurel and Roy.

Felicity suddenly found a spot on the mat to have great interest as she stared at it intently, refusing to look up, afraid that she would give away what had just been happening, as her cheeks heated up and she caught her breath.

Now a few feet of distance came between them, her logic started to return, and she was filled with immense guilt.

Roy and Laurel stopped their conversation as they came to see the pair standing awkwardly apart on the training mat as music played in the background. They could sense the tension and found themselves trying to piece together what was going on.

Then Digg stepped out of the bathroom, slightly damp from his shower, to re-join the party in his clean clothes. He paused as he took in the scene in front of him, recognising the tension. “What’s going on?” He asked, eyebrows coming together in confusion.

No one said anything, whilst Roy and Laurel nodded towards the pair on the training mat, and Digg followed their gaze, turning to the pair with questioning eyes.

“Nothing.” Oliver said eventually, after clearing his throat to ensure his voice would not betray him. He risked a glance over to Felicity who was still staring at the same spot of the mat, and had an arm wrapped protectively around her stomach, her face still flushed, and her teeth biting into her lip.

Digg raised an eyebrow in her direction. “Felicity?” he asked, concern evident in his voice.

Felicity let out a small sigh, bringing her gaze to meet his. “Nothing. It’s nothing.” She said, not sure if she was trying to reassure Digg of that or herself, but either way she had failed.

Felicity was slightly embarrassed, but mostly she was just ashamed. If they hadn’t been interrupted, she knew what would have happened. What she would have let happen. She would have kissed Oliver, but she had a boyfriend.

She liked Ray, and he was so good to her, and he really liked her. He would take care of her and treat her right.

What was wrong with her? He’s the perfect guy and she nearly cheats on him. She could say with certainty that she wouldn’t have been able to stop herself, and that wasn’t good enough. She hadn’t thought she could ever be capable of treating someone like that, but she had.

As much as she tried, she always found herself coming back to Oliver. But she couldn’t. He had told her he couldn’t be with her and she couldn’t wait around for him anymore. He had hurt her so much, yet she was hurting Ray for him. She was disgusted with herself. She had to move on from Oliver and let him go. She needed to be loyal to Ray and give him a fair chance without her memories or feelings towards Oliver getting in the way.

Felicity decided she would pretend it hadn’t happened because, really, nothing had – at least that’s what she told herself. She’d be good to Ray, the way he was good to her. She couldn’t keep waiting for Oliver to come to her. It hurt too much.

“Why are you both so sweaty?” Roy asked, breaking her out of her internal dialogue, and she found her eyes drifted back down to the training mat again.

“Yeah, and why are you blushing?” Laurel questioned Felicity.

A long pause followed before Oliver answered for the both of them. “We were dancing.” He told them, keeping his mouth in a straight, stern line, and it wasn’t a lie, but it definitely was not the main reason behind Felicity’s flushed face.

Both Laurel and Roy showed visible confusion, and Roy knew that if Thea was here she would have already assessed the situation, calling them out on their bullshit, but she was upstairs running the club. He’d definitely be telling her about this later, though.

Diggle’s eyebrows raised to his hairline, showing his shock.

“You two,” he paused as if processing the information, “were dancing.” He stated, before his gaze focussed in on Oliver. “Nothing else?” he asked.

Oliver shook his head, but the look in his eyes gave away his obvious lie to Diggle as he tensed his jaw.

Felicity started to fiddle with her hands awkwardly, still looking at the training mat, as no one dared to move and the awkward silence continued to extend and she could feel Digg, Laurel, and Roy’s judgmental and questioning eyes examining her, trying to piece together exactly what was going on.

Felicity’s phone ringing broke the silence and she ran over to her desk, grateful for the distraction until she saw the called ID. An image of Ray’s smiling face flashed on her screen like a punch to the gut.

She closed her eyes momentarily, sighing regretfully before sliding the green button and putting the phone up to her ear.

“Felicity, hey. I was wondering: for the wedding, do you want a new dress? I’m out and buying a new suit so I thought I’d offer. I wanted to get you one but wasn’t sure if you already had one you were using. I also wasn’t sure what style you wanted to wear.” He paused.

“I-“ she started, but was cut off as he continued his ramble, causing her to shake her head, breathing in deep.

“Also, I didn’t know what suit was best to get. I don’t go to many weddings, you know? The last wedding I went to was my own. Wow, that probably wasn’t the thing to bring up whilst trying to buy my new girlfriend a dress. It’s just that I don’t want to look too business-y,” he paused again, and she tried to get a word in once again.

“Ray, I-“ and she was, again, interrupted by his continuing ramble. She was growing in annoyance and let out a small huff, briefly wondering if she was this annoying.

 _Maybe we really are related_ , Felicity thought, remembering Caitlin making a comment to that effect the last time she was in central city.

At the confirmation of who was on the other end of the phone, Oliver felt his heart constrict in pain and he closed his eyes in defeat, trying to block it out, and he angled his head to the ceiling, unsure if he was wishing he could take back asking her to dance, or if he was wishing they hadn’t been interrupted. This reaction did not go unnoticed by the three other people in the room who were still looking between Felicity and himself, curious and confused. He wasn’t just jealous, he was hurting, and everyone could tell.

Although they didn’t know exactly what had been happening before the pair was interrupted, the three had a pretty good idea.

Felicity shook her head at herself, focusing back on listening to Ray’s ramble instead of entertaining the idea that she was related to her boyfriend because, gross.

“But I also don’t want to look too fancy and take any attention from what the groom and his best man wear, especially because I’ve never actually met John and Lyla. They might think I’m being pretentious.” He said.

“You? Pretentious? Imagine that.” Felicity quipped sarcastically and visibly winced at herself as she realized she’d said it out loud.

Oliver opened his eyes at that, not being able to help the way it slightly eased the pain as she was clearly annoyed at Paler, but also feeling guilty. They’d nearly kissed. He’d nearly kissed her. It was supposed to be one dance and nothing else. He was supposed to kept in control of himself. But the feel of her skin on his, and the way they moved together, the way she moved, head made that impossible. But now he had driven a wedge between her and Palmer, and he had told himself he would let her be happy with him.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Ray asked her and she sighed at the irony of that being the first time he’d actually registered her saying.

She shook her head at herself, raising her hand to her head, feeling a headache coming on. “Nothing,” she told him, “Nothing, I don’t know why I even said it.” She told him, her voice giving away how emotionally exhausted she was feeling.

“Okay,” Ray said happily, not registering her distress or being mad at the insult. “So, about the suit-“ she cut him off before he could ramble again.

“Just pick a suit, Ray, any suit, no one cares what you wear.” She snapped at him, leaving him quiet for a few seconds as he faltered.

She knew she was being unreasonable, he was just worried and was trying to get her friends to like him, and she knew she was taking out her shame on him and it wasn’t fair. She sighed at herself. “And I already have a dress.” She told him, softer this time.

“Sorry,” he said through the phone after a few seconds, causing her brows to come together in confusion. “I didn’t know you were…” he hesitated, “You know…” he tried again before trailing off, leaving her even more confused.

“I’m what?” she asked.

He didn’t answer for a few seconds, and her patience was beginning to run slim. Eventually he took a deep breath before answering quickly and awkwardly, “on your period.” He said, barely above a whisper.

She closed her eyes in annoyance. She knew she was being unfair on him, his conclusion kind of made sense, she was being suddenly unnecessarily rude, but the comment just struck anger and annoyance within her.

The line was dead for a few more seconds, and for a second she thought he’d hung up.

“Unless, you’re not?” he asked hesitantly, realising he’d misjudged the situation.

“No, I’m not.” She told him sternly before sighing. “Goodbye, Ray.” She said, ready to end the call.

“Ah, sorry, awkward. Goodbye.” He told her, “I’m still seeing you tonight, right?” he asked, hopeful.

She took another deep breath. “Yeah, I guess,” she replied before realising she was, again, being unnecessarily rude. “Sorry,” she apologised. “I mean, yes, yes you will, I’ll see you later.” She promised him before ending the call, placing her phone back on her desk.

Oliver’s hands came to form tense fists at his sides at the insinuation that she would be spending the night with Ray, but his guilt was eased slightly as it was made clear that he hadn’t completely ruined things between her and Ray. Honestly, he wasn’t sure which was worse: the jealousy or the guilt.

When she looked around again, she realized everyone was staring at her still. “What?” she asked. She made eye contact with everyone other than Oliver before deciding she wasn’t going to get an answer and excusing herself to go and take a shower to escape the awkwardness.

Digg gave Oliver a comforting pat on the back in understanding. The younger man just grimaced and went to train on anything that wasn’t the salmon ladder.

Strangely, the salmon ladder had become something he only did when Felicity was around, knowing the effect it had on her, and now he couldn’t use it without thinking about her.

By the time Felicity returned from the shower, everyone was doing their own thing and no one mentioned the previous awkward moment again, just as they didn’t mention how Oliver and Felicity didn’t look or talk to each other again for the rest of the night.

Later that night, Felicity split a pizza with Ray as they sat together and watched Netflix after she apologised for being weird earlier and complemented the suit he’d chosen. It was nice. Felicity eventually found herself able to shove her earlier guilt down and relax into her night with Ray, and she remembered that she really did like Ray, and remembered all of the reasons why.

So, when they went to bed that night, Felicity tried not to mind the fact that he was staying round for the third night that week, like they were living together or some shit. And she tried to not feel so emotionally empty when they had sex before bed. And she tried to ignore the sadness that hit her as soon as Ray fell asleep, not allowing herself to cry. And she tried not to be annoyed when they left her house in the morning, sharing a ride to work, as if they were a married couple.

She knew she had to be better for him, so she vowed to stop letting the little things get to her.

Another thing she did to make sure she was being good to Ray in the lead up to the wedding was not being alone with Oliver whenever she could help it, and only talking to him when necessary. Although, that one was partially for her own benefit too, because although it hurt to pull away, it hurt more acting as if everything was normal and talking to him when she knew she couldn’t have him. Not that he had tried to talk to her much since the incident as if it as hurting him as much as it was her – which is something she could not bring herself to believe, because for all she knew he still wasn’t ready to be with her. Something else she’d noticed was that every time she and Diggle would have another dance lesson, Oliver would find something he had to do outside of the lair until they were done. Digg didn’t comment on it, but by the looks he was giving them both, she could tell he wanted to.

But for all of her efforts, despite Ray being happy, the loneliness Felicity felt every night only got worse, hurting more and more the longer she stayed away from him.

She hated how pathetic she’d become. She couldn’t rely on a man who didn’t want to be with her. She shouldn’t have to need anyone like that. It wasn’t healthy.

When the big day arrived, Felicity and Digg were both confident in his ability to sweep Lyla off her feet with his dancing. He was beyond excited to re-marry the love of his life and he was glad to be sharing it with the people he loved the most.

When Felicity arrived in the hall with Ray at following close behind her, Oliver and Digg had been discussing Oliver’s lateness with amused smiles on their faces, but their attention soon turned to her and her date.

She felt guilty for a second. Even if he had told her he couldn’t be with her, Felicity knew Oliver had feelings for her, and here she was parading her new guy in front of his face. However, when she remembered the countless girls Oliver had paraded in front of her over the years, she felt less guilty. Besides, he’d practically pushed her into Ray’s arms. She couldn’t wait around for him forever.

Walking over to the two men, she noticed that Digg looked handsome in his suit, but she had to fight to keep her eyes off of Oliver. She allowed herself to look him up at down for a second, before turning her gaze back to Digg as she regained her composure.

Felicity hugged Digg, kissing his cheek, greeting the older man warmly.

Ray reached out a hand to the groom, smiling widely. “Ray Palmer, nice to meet you, and, uh, congratulations.” He greeted awkwardly.

Digg smiled politely, reaching out to shake Ray’s hand in return, using it to pull him in close in order to whisper a threat in his ear. “If you ever hurt her, no one will find your body.” He promised the billionaire before pulling away with another smile and a nod.

Ray’s eyes widened and he let out a nervous laugh, giving Felicity an idea about what had just gone on. She shook her head slightly at Digg’s over protectiveness and he just replied with an unapologetic wink causing her to chuckle.

What could he say? He had to keep his little sister safe.

The wedding was beautiful as was the party, but throughout the vows, Oliver had been unable to keep his glance from flickering over to Felicity on multiple occasions, feeling guilty for not focusing on his friend on his big day, whilst also feeling a pang of jealousy in his chest as he watched how Felicity sat smiling next to Ray. But her smile didn’t quite meet her eyes, and he could have sworn he’d seen her eyes flicker to him when he wasn’t looking.

Felicity had watched on in pride as Diggle managed to well and truly surprise Lyla with his dancing skills during their first dance. It was so clear to everyone that the love they shared was genuine, and Felicity couldn’t help but long to have something this special in the future. She definitely didn’t allow herself to dwell on the fact that, as this thought entered her mind, he eyes quickly searched the room before coming to rest on Oliver, instead of the man right next to her who she had brought as her date to he wedding.

Lyla had been sure to include as many of the clichés as she could at her wedding, which included throwing the bouquet of flowers.

“Any unmarried woman, please get ready to catch the bouquet!” Lyla declared, a slightly giddy expression on her face as she did so, before turning her back and giving it a big throw.

Felicity hadn’t exactly been planning on trying to catch it. For one, she didn’t believe in the superstition and, two, even if she did believe in it, she did not want to be getting married any time soon. However, Digg had asked her to try since it would make Lyla happy, and Ray had been disturbingly encouraging of the whole ordeal.

When the flowers found their way into her hands she laughed off and blushed at the attention she received from surrounding people, as surprised as they were. Digg and Lyla had barely been able to contain themselves, Lyla even letting out the smallest of squeals – which for her was a huge deal.

Ray’s excitement had made Felicity feel uneasy because if he thought that meant they would be getting married any time soon, he could think again.

Oliver had simply taken a long sip of his drink at the sight, not really knowing what he was feeling, either way he didn’t really like it.

After Lyla told her to hang on to the bouquet, Felicity found herself standing by the bar with Roy, Laurel and Oliver after Ray had left her side to go to the bathroom.

“Hey,” Felicity greeted, her eyes switching from Roy to Laurel as she did so, but she refused to look at Oliver. It hurt too much.

“Felicity, hey, nice flowers.” Laurel greeted her with a smile and an impressed eyebrow raise, drawing the attention of everyone to the bouquet in Felicity’s hands.

“Thanks, I, kinda, caught them.” She replied, shaking her head slightly.

“Well done,” Laurel replied, impressed, causing Felicity to chuckle slightly and Oliver took another long sip of his drink as Roy moved to examine the flowers more closely.

Felicity soon found herself engaging in conversation with both Laurel and Roy, not strictly ignoring Oliver, but also not addressing or looking at him unless she couldn’t get away with not doing so. She wasn’t trying to be rude, but it hurt to look at him or touch him or talk to him, knowing she couldn’t have him, it was especially hard now that all of those interactions also brought her guilt to the surface from the event a few weeks prior.

“Felicity,” Oliver interrupted the conversation suddenly, getting frustrated with how she was ignoring him, despite understanding exactly why she was doing it. Besides, it’s not like he hadn’t been doing the same to her recently as an attempt to stop the pain and the temptation. But he was beginning to get that being frozen out hurt a lot more, he not only lost his chance with her to have a relationship, but he was also losing her as his best friend. That knowledge was killing him. He knew he needed to put a stop to it and to fix what was between them, and he needed to do it now. His desperation was evident in his voice.

Felicity lifted her head to acknowledge his talking, but she didn’t look him in the eyes, it was too dangerous. Especially so after the way he said her name. Felicity had always loved the way he said her name, particularly when he sounded it out, it was so simple, but it made her feel things she wasn’t willing to admit to herself or anyone else. The desperation in his voice made her feel guilty for a whole other reason whilst also increasing the effect him saying her name had on her.

“Can we talk?” He asked her, his jaw tense. Felicity let out a small defeated smile before they walked way from the other two until they were out of earshot.

“What is it, Oliver?” she asked him, already knowing full well what he wanted to talk about. He wanted to talk about the elephant in the room they had been ignoring for weeks.

Oliver’s eyebrow twitched, showing her that he was not buying her clueless act in the slightest. “You know what, Felicity.” He told her, meeting her eyes properly for the first time in weeks for a split second, causing his breath to in his throat, before she tore her eyes from his to look at the ground, the intensity being too much for her. “You’re freezing me out and I get that you are with Ray and what happened between us the other week-“

“Nothing happened,” she interrupted, her eyes snapping up to his again. “Nothing, okay? We just danced. That’s it.” She told him, not sure if she was trying to convince him or herself but obviously in denial.

Oliver sighed gently, “I know that.” He told her with a small nod. “But I’m not stupid and I know you felt it too. We both know what would have happened if everyone hadn’t come in.” He stared into her eyes and, this time, she couldn’t bring herself to look away, but found herself at a loss for words, nonetheless. “I understand that you are with Ray and I will give you your space. You deserve to be happy with him. But I can’t handle you freezing me out, Felicity.” He told her, voice growing desperate once again towards the end. “I can’t handle not even having you as a friend anymore. It hurts too much. I don’t want a life without you in it. I need you, Felicity.”

He couldn’t lose her. He knew it was selfish after everything, but he couldn’t lose the most important person in his life.

Felicity swallowed hard at the guilt his confession had triggered in her. She hadn’t wanted to hurt him, but could he really blame her for doing the same thing he had done to her.

She shook her head at him. “You can’t handle me freezing you out? Seriously Oliver, welcome to my world. You have frozen me out so many times. I know it hurts. I know better that anyone how much that hurts because you do it to me all of the time. That’s the only reason we are even in this position in the first place!” She was frustrated but managed to keep her voice in a loud whisper, not wanting to draw attention to themselves.

A few moments of tense and regret-filled silence passed between the pair as Oliver took in her words. It hurt because he knew they were true, and because he knew he’d already caused her so much pain. He couldn’t blame her for not wanting to suffer through it anymore. He had thought he was protecting her, but really he’d just been causing her more pain than any of his enemies could have done. He knew that now. He’d been stupid. But it was too late, and she deserved her chance with Ray if he could give her happiness and a normal life, and she deserved the right to deal with Oliver in any way that helped her. Even if that meant shutting him out.

Eventually, Oliver let out a small sigh. “Does he treat you well?” he asked softly.

“What?” she asked, caught off guard by the question, her brows coming together into a soft frown of confusion.

“Ray.” He bit out, “Does he treat you well?” he repeated, eyes full of pain.

Felicity nodded, her eyes never leaving Oliver’s face, hating how they were constantly hurting each other. “Yeah,” she told him, barely above a whisper. “Yeah, he does.”

Oliver swallowed hard, “He really loves you.” He told her. Ray’s feelings for Felicity had been so clear to him, and before they had made him irritated, but now they just made him sad.

Felicity’s stomach flipped at hearing that, and she found herself wishing he’d take it back. Her obvious unease caught Oliver’s eye and sparked a little bit of selfish hope inside of him.

“Look, Felicity, all I want Is for you to be happy.” He told her earnestly, looking back into her eyes, begging her to understand what it was he was trying to tell her. “But I don’t know if you will be with him.” He confessed, and at her raised eyebrow he continued, “Just answer me one question honestly and I’ll leave this thing between us alone. We can go back to being friends and pretend all of this never happened.” He told her, and her stomach clenched in regret at the thought of completely forgetting everything they had.

Felicity nodded for him to continue with the question.

“Do you love him?” he asked, and he found himself tensing in anticipation of her answer.

Felicity stood completely still, shocked by his ability to read her. She’d always been able to see through his masked emotions and lies, but she’d just assumed it was completely one-sided. That maybe he didn’t know her well enough or care about her enough for him to do so. But he had, and he had seen something she hadn’t even been able to fully admit to herself yet, and now she felt utterly exposed.

She didn’t love Ray. She knew that much. She Had figured that maybe she would grow to love him. Sure, it wouldn’t be the all-consuming love that she’d read about, seen in movies, and maybe even felt when she had been around Oliver – not that she had admitted that to herself yet – but it would be love. It would be a best-friend kind of love, but love, nonetheless. They would have genius children and be good for money. He would always be there for her and she’d never have to worry about him skipping out on her because he was afraid for her. He would let her make her own decisions when it came to her own safety, he wouldn’t keep things from her, and it wouldn’t hurt. He would be the perfect man to love and have a life with.

But she wasn’t in love with him.

Felicity didn’t know how to tell Oliver this, how to answer his question, or if she even should. She didn’t want to lie to him, or herself, but she didn’t exactly want to admit the truth either. Not when she’d only just realized it herself and had yet to properly come to terms with it.

Luckily, she was saved from having to answer by Ray himself asking her to dance. She had nodded numbly, not fully processing what was happening, and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor filled with other couples and guests having fun.

As Ray danced with her, he could tell something was wrong and that she wasn’t exactly there with him. Deciding that now wasn’t the time, he allowed her mind to wonder as they danced together, planning to ask her about it later.

They had danced together for about three songs before Ray felt a tap on his shoulder. When he turned around, he found Oliver to be standing behind him, his polite people smile plastered on his face.

“May I cut in?” he asked.

Ray knew there was something in the past between Oliver and Felicity, he wasn’t blind and was a genius after all, so he wasn’t exactly thrilled that Oliver wanted to dance with her. But, he knew he wasn’t really in a position to refuse, and that it was Felicity’s decision anyway.

He simply nodded, stepping to the side of the room, watching them intently.

“Oliver, what are you doing?” Felicity asked after Ray had walked out of earshot as he positioned his hands on her and she did the same. As the smell of his aftershave washed over her, all she could do was let out a shaky breath and swallow hard at any attraction she was feeling.

After not having so much as brushed hands in the past three weeks, they each revelled in the way the other felt in their arms, heat and desire washing over the both of them as they settled against each other. Remembering the last time they had danced together, Felicity blushed slightly, biting her lip, and Oliver tightened his hold on her, knowing that he had a limited amount of time before he had to let her go again.

“You didn’t answer my question.” He told her and she rolled her eyes slightly at his persistence. If he was honest, her lack of an answer had given him more hope than he should probably dare to have. Afterall, she should love Ray, he was the perfect guy and had been nothing but good to her, whilst Oliver had hurt her so many times.

Another wave of silence passed over them, tension rising every second as she thought about how she would answer. Just as Oliver had almost given up hope that she would reply, she let out a small, whispered “no.” If he hadn’t been paying her such close attention, he would have missed it.

“No?” he repeated, making sure he heard right before he let the hope that was dangerously close to consuming him reign free. He was afraid that maybe he had gotten the wrong idea of what she was trying to say, and that his hope would crush him.

“I-I don’t love him.” She confessed, pausing to piece together her next sentence before continuing. “He’s perfect in every single way. He’s literally the perfect guy and does everything right all of the time. He’s there for me and doesn’t get insanely jealous. He lets me make my own decisions and he knows what he wants and doesn’t dangle maybes,” she told him, her voice growing in strength as she continued, and Oliver took a deep breath knowing that he was none of those things. “I should love him, but I don’t. He’s not-“ she stopped herself, shaking her head.

“He’s not what?” Oliver asked softly in her ear, having some idea of what she was avoiding saying but needing to hear her say it, causing a shiver to go down her spine.

“He’s not you.” She breathed out her confession against the skin of his neck before wincing at herself and pulling back slightly. “God, that was awful of me to say. I’m terrible. I accidentally lead him on and when I realize I don’t love him, I tell you before I tell him, whilst he is waiting for me, and then I tell you it’s because he’s not you? What am I doing?” She asked herself, thinking out loud.

“Hey, hey, hey, calm down, okay?” Oliver told her, drawing soothing pattens on her back. “You’re not a bad person, Felicity, you could never be.” He promised her. “Just because you don’t love someone, it doesn’t make you a bad person, it makes you human.” He told her, his other hand rubbing her arm comfortingly.

Felicity breathed deep before pulling away from Oliver as the song came to an end, meeting his eyes once again. “Thank you.” She whispered to him, already missing his hands on her, and from the look on his face he did too.

“I have to go find Ray, it was wrong for me to string him along this far. I’ll tell him tonight.” She told him and he nodded before she started to walk away. After a few steps, however, she whipped back around to face him again, cringing at her words. “Not that you needed to know that because it’s not like any of that means that we have to be anything, of course. Like you already said you can’t and I totally respect that. Not that I wanted anything like that to happen anyway. Although, I guess I just said-“ She continued to ramble before Oliver cut her off with an adoring smile on his lips, the first smile she’d seen from him in weeks.

“Felicity, go find Ray.” He told her and she nodded.

“Right.” She agreed before turning to find her boyfriend who’s heart she would soon be breaking, trying to forget about her ramble to Oliver in the meantime.

The party only lasted a few hours more, and Ray drove Felicity home, walking her to her door, which is where they came to stand as Felicity awkwardly chewed on her lip, trying to think of how to say this in the most tactful way that wouldn’t break his heart completely. She knew that if she let him inside, she would likely chicken out, convincing herself she was happy again.

“Ray, you are probably the nicest guy I have ever known,” she started and he smiled a little at that, making this just that much harder. “And I really did like you, but I’ve realized that I don’t love you.” She confessed, looking down at her hands not wanting to see the pain flash across his face at her words.

Before she could continue, Ray spoke up. “Because you’re in love with Oliver.”

It wasn’t a question, and when she brought herself to look up at him, she saw understanding, realization, and acceptance cross his features.

She didn’t even try and deny it, simply sighing. “I’m so sorry for everything.” She told him earnestly. “This wasn’t some failed attempt to get over him, I really did like you, but it’s not fair on either of us for me to keep lying to myself and to you.” Ray nodded. “You don’t have to understand, and I’m not breaking up with you just so I can get with him, it’s just that I can’t be with someone I don’t love.”

A few tears escaped her eyes as the guilt ate at her, but it felt good to finally admit this to him and to herself.

After watching the way Oliver and Felicity had danced together and after having observed their lingering intense looks, and the way that every innocent touch seemed to have a huge effect on the both of them, Ray could clearly see she was in love with Oliver. He had really loved her, but he wasn’t mad. If he was honest with himself, the signs had been there since the beginning, and it felt good to finally know. He was disappointed, of course, but he couldn’t blame her for how she felt.

He put a hand on her arm, giving her a weak smile and a nod. “I understand,” he told her quietly, “Good luck with Oliver.” He wished her sincerely before walking away.

Felicity had never known a guy to handle a breakup so maturely, which made her hate herself for hurting him even more, and annoyed at herself for not being able to fall in love with someone like him. But she didn’t love him. And that was okay.

After Ray left, she retreated into her house, showering and getting into some grey joggers and a pink tank top, before settling with a blanket on the couch finding something to watch on Netflix.

A couple hours passed before she heard a knock at her front door, and she looked at the time to find it was almost midnight. She had a hunch about who it would be, and when she looked through the peephole her suspicions were confirmed.

Upon opening the door, she found Oliver standing there, still in the clothes he was wearing earlier but with his sleeves rolled up, the first few buttons of the shirt undone, with his jacket and tie gone. In his hands were two tubs of mint chip ice cream, and on his face was a small smile.

“Hey,” he greeted her softly.

“Hi,” she replied, one eyebrow raised as she spotted the ice cream.

Oliver shrugged. “I realized I had too much ice cream and I needed to find someone to share it with.” He told her, “can you think of anyone?” he teased and she rolled her eyes at him, unable to stop the small smile which spread across her face.

“I’m your girl.” She told him softly and his heart fluttered in his chest. She knew exactly what she was saying with those three words.

He nodded his head. “Always.” He promised her, and she opened the door wider to let him into her home, retrieving two spoons from the kitchen before returning to find him sat on her couch.

She sat on the other end, placing her blanket back on her lap, as he passed her a tub and she passed him a spoon. He had discarded his shoes and belt, making himself more comfortable, and she shifted the blanket so that it was covering his lap too.

They sat in silence, watching the tv, for a while before Oliver spoke up. “I need you to know something, but I don’t want you say or do anything about it now.” He told her and she nodded, her eyebrows coming together, intrigued at his serious tone. “The night I went up against Cupid, I came to find you after to tell you that I was done being stupid and making choices for you. I came to tell you how I… felt.” Oliver revealed, staring at his clasped hands as he rested his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

Felicity turned towards him. “What? No, you didn’t. Or, I mean, you didn’t do a very good job of finding me.” She told him, confused, her heart beating faster at the hope he was giving her.

Oliver took a breath. “Actually, I did.” He told her and she let out a short laugh.

“I think I would remember if I- sorry. You speak.” She told him, interrupted when he turned to lock eyes with her, reminding her of when he asked her not to say anything. In his eyes she saw hurt, which only made her more confused.

“When I found you, I found you making out with Palmer.” He admitted, and Felicity stared at him in shock.

She remembered the kiss, enjoying it enough in the moment to kiss back, but afterwards just being filled with sadness because it wasn’t who she had wanted to be kissing that night. She hadn’t known Oliver was there, of course, and she had refrained from letting Oliver know her and Ray were even together for a while after that. The guilt from earlier returned, and her face grew serious and sad.

“Why didn’t you say anything?” she asked, barely above a whisper and Oliver gave her a sad smile, shaking his head.

“I thought if you could be happy without me and the mess of my life, you deserved that.” He admitted and she let her head fall to the side as she looked at him.

“So, you made the decision for me, exactly as you had come to tell me you were done doing.” She surmised, eyebrow raised, but there was no annoyance or anger evident as she spoke.

Oliver nodded solemnly.

“I’m sorry.” Felicity told him, and now it was Oliver’s turn to be confused. He shook his head at her.

“I didn’t tell you that to make you feel guilty.” He informed her.

“Why did you tell me?” She asked, but the look Oliver gave her answered the question for him: he needed her to know that he was ready. He had been ready then, and he wanted to be with her. “Oh.” She spoke, the only word she could find to use to show her realization.

He smiled at her a little. “Yeah.” He told her.

“And… just to be clear, you don’t want me to say or do anything to respond to that now?”

Oliver nodded at her. “No, I just needed you to know.” He told her and she knew exactly what he meant.

They moved their attention back to Netflix and sat together in a more comfortable silence. A little while later, Felicity yawned, and Oliver opened his arms for her, and she hesitantly came to lean against him where they snuggled on the couch for the rest of the night.

No more words were spoken. Oliver didn’t try and tell her how he felt again, or try and make a move, he’d give her time first. He’d be there to comfort her and to show her that he wasn’t going anywhere. To show her she could trust him and believe that he really was ready this time, and he wasn’t going to run before he asked her to trust him with her heart again. For now, they just sat together in each other’s arms, and it was enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So far this is just one single oneshot, but if you like it and want to leave a prompt then I'll do that one too:)  
> \- I don't like writing established olicity much  
> \- I stopped watching arrow after S4 (and I only really liked up to S3)  
> \- Olicity!
> 
> Hope you liked it:)


End file.
